Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to light assemblies, such as searchlights, flashlights, vehicle headlights, and the like, and, more particularly, to light assemblies including light homogenizers.
High-power searchlights are used in various settings to focus light energy onto a particular target. A typical searchlight includes an arc lamp that outputs light that is reflected by conic mirrors. However, typical searchlights generally provide light having a non-uniform intensity profile at the target. For example, as light is focused onto a particular target, a small donut-shaped dark spot appears on the target. As the search light is adjusted to provide a wider beam, the dark spot typically becomes larger. As such, typical searchlights may be incapable of adequately illuminating an entire surface of a target area.
One known searchlight uses a reduced portion of generated light to project a relatively uniform beam. Another known searchlight includes a spatial filter that is used to filter some of the generated light to provide an enhanced light profile at a target plane. However, by using only a portion of generated light, and/or filtering light, a portion of the total generated light is wasted. Moreover, these known searchlights typically include an increased number of optics, thereby adding time and cost to the manufacturing process, and typically do not completely eliminate dark spots within a light profile.